In many server applications, processors, along with their associated electronics (e.g., memory, disk drives, power supplies, etc.), are packaged in removable drawer or subsystem configurations stacked within an electronics rack or frame comprising information technology (IT) equipment. In other cases, the electronics may be in fixed locations within the rack or frame. As circuit densities continue to increase at all levels of packaging, there is an ever-growing need for providing continuous cooling to the electronics rack(s), including the electronic subsystems thereof. As one solution, cooling apparatuses may be provided which include one or more air-moving assemblies (e.g., axial fans, centrifugal fans) which facilitate moving airflow through the electronics racks, typically front-to-back. These fans are in addition to the computer-room, air-moving assemblies, such as computer-room air-conditioner (CRAC) units or computer-room air-handler (CRAH) units, which provide air movement within the data center, and thus, cooling to the data center. To meet the ever-growing need for providing continuous cooling to the electronics racks of a data center, further air-handling enhancements are needed.